


Medicine for Nerves

by PalestAzure



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Delphine is about to meet Thomas’ family for the first time. However, her nerves are getting to her. What can Thomas do to help ease her nerves?
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 3





	Medicine for Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas and Delphine are multicultural. Thomas can speak Italian and Delphine can speak Spanish.

There were a pile of clean clothes on the floor. Skirts. Jeans. Silk shirts. Sweaters. Short and long dresses. Delphine was anxious. She was rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit. She had one hour until her dinner with Thomas’ family. Thomas set this plan up two weeks ago when he found out that his mother was coming to town to visit. She was staying with his sister, Rachel. 

Delphine had gone shopping with Victoria the weekend before to find an outfit to impress. But when she tried it on, it no longer looked right. The seams no longer appeared to follow the curves of her figure. The sides of the dress bulged out and were no longer tailored to fit the lines of her waist. The dress now laid at the bottom of the pile on the floor. 

Her phone rang. She ran to her bed to pick it up. It was Thomas. 

“Hey there.”

“Are you ready? I’m outside.”

Delphine suddenly panicked. “You’re early. I’m not quite ready yet.”

“I’m coming up.”

“No, I can meet you downstairs in like 20.”

“Too late.”

She heard his voice doubling in sound. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. 

“Thomas!” She screamed in surprise. 

“I apologize for startling you.” His eyes ran up and down Delphine’s entire body, noticing she was only in her underwear. He made a failed attempt to suppress an amused expression. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t figure out what to wear. And my hair…” She began digging her fingers through her thick locks. “It’s not laying right. I don’t have time to straighten it. I should have gone to the salon yesterday. What was I thinking?” She continued rambling on. Thomas stood there listening, letting her ramble out her nerves. 

Finally, Delphine fell back onto the bed. She placed her forearm against her forehead and sighed. Thomas sat down next to her, running his hand along her thigh comfortingly. 

“I know finding an outfit shouldn’t be a big deal, but I just want to be presentable to your family, especially your mother.” 

He fell back next to her, resting on his side. He placed a few soft kisses against her shoulder. “Understandable, but there is no need to worry. You look presentable in anything.”

She was not responsive to his touch. He could tell that she was lost in her thoughts, probably running through every worse-case scenario that could possibly occur. He left his lips to linger against her skin, his breath warming her it.

“I’m being silly.”

“Not at all. You’re nervous. That’s a natural response.” He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose. “What can I do to help you?”

Delphine let out a soft chuckle. “You know what could help with my nerves?”

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. She slipped one of his fingers inside and then another, stroking them with her tongue. She held them in her mouth for a moment before beginning a delicate sucking motion.

Her gaze never left his. The desire in her eyes burned into his own. 

Thomas’ breath grew heavy. His free thumb caressed Delphine’s bottom lip in rhythm to the push and pull sensation against the fingers happily situated in her mouth. 

She teased him as she guided his fingers from her lips, giving the tips a quick kiss. She led his hand down vertically along her chin, along the length of her neck, and between both her breasts. She hungrily eyed him as she let out a soft moan. The side of her body met his, and she could feel his hardness against her hip. Thomas hungrily eyed her back, leaning his face closer to her as he felt the smooth skin of her wanting body against his aching fingers. 

Lower and lower she moved them until they reached the waist of her underwear. She raised her chin slightly, bringing her mouth just a breath away from his. “This is how,” she softly muttered enticingly. She guided his hand underneath while slightly parting her legs in response to his touch. 

Thomas deeply exhaled with a sudden groan from his throat as his fingers met the wetness that had overcome Delphine. He was now in control and he welcomed it in earnest.

Thomas dropped his head. His lips reaching Delphine’s ear. “Is this what you want?” he teased. Delphine was met with a gentle, circular motion that sent waves of ecstacy radiating throughout each nerve of her accepting body.  
  
“Yes,” she gasped in bliss.  
  
He met her gaze again, reading her signals in her pleading eyes and in how her body responded to his touch. “Like this?” Thomas knew that slow and gentle brought the most release for Delphine rather than fast and hard. His fingertips delivered a delicate dance that awakened every sensation in her. 

“Yes, please,” she begged in eagerness. 

With her hands, she cupped the sides of his face, drawing him closer to her. She bit her lower lip, responding to the build up that was leading towards her climax. She could feel it coming on. It was like water in a kettle, slowly heating up at first with a few bubbles appearing over the surface of the water. Then, the number of bubbles increased as the water became hotter and hotter.

And then she came, screaming his name in a single breath of elation. Her thighs came together, closing around Thomas’ hand in a reflex action. Her entire lower body spasmed like the consistent intervals of a beating heart. 

They never once broke eye contact. 

Thomas whispered something in Italian before his mouth longingly met hers. His kiss was gentle, but firm. 

“I love you, too,” Delphine responded once Thomas regretfully pulled away. There was a long, but comfortable pause. 

“You should probably finish preparing.” 

Delphine didn’t move, but instead began caressing his cheek. “You’re not nervous about introducing me to your family?”

“Why should I? I have never been more certain about anything–any _one_ –in my life.” He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before standing up. He reached his hand out to her, smiling reassuringly. Delphine reached out, placing her hand in his as he helped her up from the bed. 

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”


End file.
